This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for producing light, fluffy, delectable scrambled eggs.
Scrambled eggs are conventionally batch-made in relatively small quantities. For institutional and high volume restaurant operations scrambled eggs are usually made on a hot grill surface. In high volume operations it is frequently deemed necessary to prepare large batches in advance, from which service is made of portions, sometimes one-half hour or more after they are made. Of course, scrambled eggs fresh off the grill taste much better than those which are held for extended periods of time.
In accordance with the present invention the preparation of multiple, service-size portions of scrambled eggs on a grill surface, hence with the conventional taste, texture and consistency of freshly prepared scrambled eggs, is provided for, and with the speed necessary for high volume restaurant operations. This may be done without jeopardizing quality, and the process and apparatus produced scrambled eggs which are consistent from batch to batch, all in a very compact space.
As such, the method and apparatus of the present invention is an improvement over the conventional method of cooking scrambled eggs on a grill, as well as over other processes, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,193.